Bodily Woes
by Peachie-Trishie
Summary: Lately, Steve has been in the rut. It caused him to feel like the elephant in any room. His wife, on the other hand isn't helping, since she seemed to be hiding a secret. *Fixed the format*


**Anxiety**

Steve got up up with a burst of panic spreading throughout his whole body, ruining his sleep. His wife beside him stirred, also now awake.

"Hmmm…?" Wanda murmured, her eyes still not open. She heard the heavy breathing of her spouse and felt alarmed. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Nightmare…I think." He could not remember what startled him to awaken. He was not sure what came over him. He always slept so soundly beside Wanda.

Wanda, now fully awake, sat up and began caressing Steve's arms, giving small pecks to calm him down. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked worriedly.

Steve turned to face her, he grabbed her hand and put it to his lips and kissed it gently, finally evening out his breathing. "No, it's fine, I don't think it's a nightmare. Maybe it's just the caffeine from last night," he assured her with a gentle smile. Her eyes always seemed to make everything better.

"Alright," the brunette replied, gently giving him a soft kiss on the lips to show her reassurance.

However the nightly awakenings became a routine, with add-ons. Steve felt uneasy over everything, and even asked Fury to stop his wife from going on missions. Fury relented with a certain tinkle in his eye, at such a request. But, due to Wanda being laid off work, he took on her work load.

During missions, in the back of Captain America's mind was panic and fear. From what? His wife, who in this case at the moment is most likely tucked in bed right now. He had the urge to see her, just to make sure she's okay. He got more injuries now due to the consistent worrying.

 **Nausea**

It was the morning after he got back from a mission fighting off extraterrestrials. Wanda welcomed him with a kiss and an embrace. Her eyes told him that she had something to tell him. But, before she had the chance, Steve bolted towards the bathroom, feeling the need to puke. His wife came running towards him. She rubbed his back with circular motions as he gagged facing the toilet.

"There, there," Wanda cooed, but for some reason, Steve could tell she was smiling as she rubbed his back. He wondered why, but before he could continue his thoughts, last night's dinner came up.

The whole day after the morning's incident, Steve stayed buried in the comforter of their bed. Any sudden movement made him feel dizzy. He really did hit his head that hard during the fight, he mused feeling sarcastic.

Wanda was out getting some medicine strong enough for him at the base, but Steve felt moody, in wondering why she was taking so long. Then came in the sudden panic in wondering if she got apprehended by some type of villain on the way there.

Steve forced the comforter off him and despite the motion sickness, he trudged towards their closet grabbing decent enough clothes to wear out. He ran out the room in a wave of fear that his wife might have gotten hurt. But, before he could open the door, the door opened on him, smacking him right in the face. The Super Soldier took a step back from the impact clutching his face when he heard a gasp.

"OH MY ODIN!" Wanda exclaimed as she dropped her bag, and cradled her husband's face with her hands, checking to see if there were any damages done to his face.

Steve only replied with a grunt, thinking that perhaps Wanda has been hanging around Tony and Pepper too much while he was away.

Wanda urged him to sit down on their couch while she closed the door and grabbed some ice.

While waiting, the blonde laid down on the couch, and felt the sudden need to throw-up again.

When Wanda came back to him, she put some ice on his nose. She sat down on the carpeted floor next to him.

"I'm really, really sorry baby," she apologized as she gave soft kisses on his face.

"It's fine, but what took you so long?" He muttered out, loving the way her lips felt on his skin.

"I ran into Natasha and we kinda just did some catching up." She said as she grabbed his hand and began tracing circles on it.

Steve looked at his wife and noticed that she had a smile that she seemed to be hiding from him. "You were about to tell me something this morning before I felt sick. What was it?" He asked wondering if her smiling had something to do with it.

Her eyes shined with mischief before she replied, "I'll tell you once you're feeling better."

There seemed to be some forced down laughter as she said that to him. But, Steve let it go, and just wanted to cuddle with his wife at the moment. He put the ice down on the floor, grabbed the hand that was holding his and pulled her on top of him.

She gave a little squeal as she laughed looking down on him. He was so in love with her smile. He looked back at her with adoration.


End file.
